ida_motteloo_leksikonfandomcom_et-20200213-history
Pilt:Zhu xi.jpg
Description 中文: 朱熹（Zhu Xi）'Bân-lâm-gú:' Tsu hi The official position taken by the Wikimedia Foundation is that "faithful reproductions of two-dimensional public domain works of art are public domain". This photographic reproduction is therefore also considered to be in the public domain in the United States. In other jurisdictions, re-use of this content may be restricted; see Reuse of PD-Art photographs for details. |} scan from 《社会历史博物馆》 ISBN 7-5347-1397-8 File history Click on a date/time to view the file as it appeared at that time. *You cannot overwrite this file. File usage on Commons The following 78 pages link to this file: *File:Letter on Government Affairs - Zhu Xi.jpg *File:Letter on Government Affairs 2.jpg *File:Sibu Congkan0268-朱熹-五朝名臣言行錄-6-1.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0269-朱熹-五朝名臣言行錄-6-2.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0270-朱熹-五朝名臣言行錄-6-3.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0271-朱熹-五朝名臣言行錄-6-4.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0272-朱熹-五朝名臣言行錄-6-5.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0273-朱熹-五朝名臣言行錄-6-6.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0274-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-1.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0275-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-2.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0276-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-3.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0277-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-4.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0278-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-5.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0279-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-6.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0280-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-7.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan0281-朱熹-三朝名臣言行錄-8-8.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1058-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-01.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1059-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-02.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1060-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-03.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1061-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-04.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1062-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-05.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1063-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-06.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1064-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-07.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1065-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-08.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1066-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-09.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1067-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-10.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1068-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-11.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1069-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-12.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1070-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-13.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1071-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-14.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1072-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-15.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1073-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-16.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1074-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-17.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1075-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-18.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1076-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-19.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1077-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-20.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1078-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-21.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1079-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-22.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1080-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-23.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1081-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-24.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1082-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-25.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1083-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-26.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1084-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-27.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1085-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-28.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1086-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-29.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1087-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-30.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1088-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-31.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1089-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-32.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1090-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-33.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1091-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-34.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1092-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-35.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1093-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-36.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1094-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-37.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1095-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-38.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1096-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-39.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1097-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-40.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1098-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-41.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1099-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-42.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1100-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-43.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1101-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-44.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1102-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-45.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1103-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-46.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1104-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-47.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1105-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-48.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1106-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-49.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan1107-朱熹-晦庵先生朱文公文集-50-50.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian016-朱熹-詩集傳-9-1.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian017-朱熹-詩集傳-9-2.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian018-朱熹-詩集傳-9-3.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian019-朱熹-詩集傳-9-4.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian020-朱熹-詩集傳-9-5.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian021-朱熹-詩集傳-9-6.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian023-朱熹-詩集傳-9-8.djvu *File:Sibu Congkan Sanbian024-朱熹-詩集傳-9-9.djvu *File:The Four Books, with a Collection of Comments.jpg *File:The Literary Collection of Zhu Xi.jpg *Category:Zhu Xi *Creator:Zhu Xi File usage on other wikis The following other wikis use this file: *Usage on als.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi **18. Oktober *Usage on an.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on ar.wikipedia.org **تشو شي *Usage on ast.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on az.wikipedia.org **Çju Si *Usage on bat-smg.wikipedia.org **Džu Si *Usage on ba.wikipedia.org **Чжу Си *Usage on be-tarask.wikipedia.org **Чжу Сі *Usage on be.wikipedia.org **18 кастрычніка **Чжу Сі *Usage on bg.wikipedia.org **Джу Си *Usage on br.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi **Nevez-Konfusianegezh *Usage on bxr.wikipedia.org **Чжу Си *Usage on ca.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on cdo.wikipedia.org **Ciŏ Hĭ *Usage on ce.wikipedia.org **Чжу Си *Usage on ckb.wikipedia.org **چوو شی *Usage on cs.wikipedia.org **Ču Si *Usage on da.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on de.wikipedia.org **Han-Chinesen **Zhu Xi **Zeittafel zur Philosophiegeschichte *Usage on el.wikipedia.org **Χρήστης:Anna Diderot **Τσου Σι **Βικιπαίδεια:Λήμματα ζωτικής σημασίας/Wikidata *Usage on en.wikipedia.org **Chinese philosophy **Zhu Xi **Portal:Confucianism **Portal:Confucianism/Featured concept **History of the Song dynasty **Post-classical history **User:Mcenroeucsb/Sandbox **Template:Infobox ethnic group/testcases **Wu Chinese-speaking people **Hanfu **User:Jane023/philosophers **Hokkien culture *Usage on en.wikisource.org **Author:Zhu Xi *Usage on eo.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on eo.wikiquote.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on es.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi **Cosmología china *Usage on et.wikipedia.org **Zhu Xi *Usage on eu.wikipedia.org **Apirilaren 30 **Zhu Xi **Txantiloi:Heriotza garrantzitsuenak/4/30/Mundua *Usage on fi.wikipedia.org **Han-kiinalaiset **Zhu Xi View more global usage of this file. Metadata This file contains additional information such as Exif metadata which may have been added by the digital camera, scanner, or software program used to create or digitize it. If the file has been modified from its original state, some details such as the timestamp may not fully reflect those of the original file. The timestamp is only as accurate as the clock in the camera, and it may be completely wrong.Categories: *Paintings in the National Palace Museum *People of China in art *Portrait paintings of men *Zhu Xi Hidden categories: *CC-PD-Mark *PD-Art (PD-old-100) *Artworks missing infobox template *Pages using ISBN magic links *Files with no machine-readable author *Files with no machine-readable source